


Boo

by Morethancupcake



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He hides in his coffee mug, because he suddenly wants to say things like forever, like moving together. Like rings."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boo

**Author's Note:**

> From this lovely prompt I got on tumblr : "Boo"

Connor is good at hiding things. It hits him one Sunday morning, when they're both having breakfast. Oliver watches his boyfriend make himself a giant bowl of Lucky Charms, and he thinks about it. About the very poised and smirking stranger he met at the bar. And he tries to put it next to the boy with spiky hair who's now eating only the marshmallows with a blissfull grin. And, just like everytime this happens, these little moments when he realizes this is the real Connor, this is the real guy under the stress and the pride and the lust... It makes him want things. 

Stupid things. 

He hides in his coffee mug, because he suddenly wants to say things like forever, like moving together. Like rings. 

He hides in his coffee cup, and Connor offers him a spoon full of rainbow.

 

Connor doesn't go out much. He used to, of course, and he usually mumbles about bars and clubs about "it was a long time ago, Ollie", and he pretends to need something from another room. It was a long time ago.   
Now they stay home, or at least they stay at his place, and Connor is resting on his shoulder when they're watching TV, or when they're both reading. It's a little crazy, to him, but Connor seems to like it, always eager to put on comfortable clothes and to order in, not moving except to bring them tea. It's domestic, it's perfect. He can picture it, the rest of his life, with this warmth next to him, with Connor little sounds (surprise, sadness, joy), and the expressions he makes when he's too lost in the story. He feels it, it's like a wave, he's going to ask and ruin everything.

"Oh. My. God." Connor's eyes are suddenly full of tears, and Oliver stares at him for a handful of seconds, because he's pretty sure he didn't say anything, yet. "He kills him ! He really kills Dumbledore ?" 

It has to wait.

 

Connor insists on horror movies. And Oliver, being the adult in this relationship, has to cave in once in a while, and so it happens. They sit in the dark, with drinks and enough pop corn to feed a small army, and they watch awful things. Things that makes him jump. Things he'll still think about when he'll go to the bathroom, when he'll shower alone, when he'll go to sleep by himself.

Connor is not allowed to go back to his place for a week after these stupid movies. At least it's something good.

He's cleaning the dishes, and getting ready to sleep, when someone rings at the door. It's silly, it's completely stupid. It's probably a neighbour, wondering about something. A delivery guy lost in the building. It's probably nothing.  
But it's late, and he's tired, and he just saw three of these awful movies in a row, so at this point he knows it's more likely a ghost, or a serial-killer, or worse, nothing. What would he do if there's nothing at the door ? 

"Boo."

He doesn't scream. He's really proud of it. Okay, that sound wasn't exactly a dignified sound for a grown-up male, but at least he didn't scream. Connor is looking at him with a tired smile, holding their dirty plates in his hands. 

"I'm sorry, that was mean." He kisses Oliver's shoulder, before grabbing mugs and putting the kettle on. "The guy downstairs his throwing a party, wanted to invite us if we were free." At Ollie's stare, Connor still oblivious, adds with a wink. "Told you he had a thing for you. He was pretty disappointed to see me at the door."

"You.. You opened the door for me ?"

"Well, I figured after torturing you tonight it was the least I could do, plus you weren't moving from the sink. Could you imagine how terrifying it would have been if no one was at the door but it was still ringing ?" He shivers and picks a bag of chamomille tea. "Ugh, maybe we should stop for the night, you're right, I'm starting to have nightmares and I'm pretty sure I'm still awake."

"Marry me." Oliver can feel it, it's now, it's the moment. He's ruining it, he's ruining everything, and he can't stop himself. "I mean, you should move in first, and then maybe, I mean, we should get married. I want to see you with your stupid breakfasts every morning, and I want to watch these horrible movies and have you hold me close after. It makes sense."

"It does ?" Connor is laughing softly, and he's still making them tea, and Oliver wants to die. "Ollie, that's all it takes ? A guy scares you out of your mind, and you suddenly likes me enough to marry me ?"

He has to frown at that. Okay, maybe it wasn't the smoothest proposal, but Connor has to know.

"Of course I like you enough. I more than like you !" Connor's eyes aren't strong. He isn't making fun of him, he isn't defying him. 

He looks a little scared, and a little hurt.

"You never said anything !" He's almost pouting, grabbing at the counter. "I mean, how am I supposed to know you want us to be serious ? You're hiding here with me, but you never said if it was more than fun and..."

"Connor." They stare at each other for a little more. "Scare me again."

"Boo." It's almost a whisper.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find it on tumblr, of course : http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/116050172354/coliver-48-for-the-ship-meme-drabble-thingy
> 
> feel free to send me an ask, to leave a comment, kudos or just anything. It makes my day :)


End file.
